


What can go wrong on a first date, and what can go very right

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Juvia feels as though their first date is ruined because of her, but Lucy is nothing short of reassuring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the wonderful @JD-the-anime-fan on tumblr. If you don't follow them already, please do! They have an amazing blog :)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope the festive season is good to you, and I wish you all the love and happiness you all greatly deserve <3 Much love from the UK!

Juvia knew that she was nervous. She didn’t need to feel the butterfly flutter in her lower abdomen, or the sharp bite of her teeth into the raw skin of her thumb. No, the exhausted grey of the sky was enough. Or too much, as it served as a constant reminder why she was weak and pathetic and awful and- and- 

Juvia didn’t like herself much. Never had, honestly, so could not understand why anyone else would. But they did, apparently, and it was raining and, _stars_ , Juvia just ruins everything. She was suddenly reminded of the story of Midas and how everything he touched would turn to gold. Juvia felt like the opposite; everything she touched turned to nothingness. Worse than that, it turned into water, something that had taken so much from Juvia. It was bound to take Lucy, as well. 

There was a knock at the door. Juvia tried not to be sick. Her hands shook horribly as she turned the lock, her fingers almost slipping from the handle when she flung it open, heart hammering sadly in her throat. Lucy was drenched, her hair plastered to her skull, her scantily dressed form shivering against the brutal storm. She was still clutching the picnic basket in her white, shaking fingers. 

“Lucy-San, Juvia is so, so sorry.” Juvia sobbed, her breath coming in miscellaneous spurts. She knew that she was panicking. Lucy was at her side instantly, hesitating only to wonder if her wet body would make Juvia ill. The question was answered when Juvia fell into her, and Lucy shut the door quickly behind them. 

“Shh it’s okay sweetheart. Juvs, Ju-drop, Ju-bell, _look at me_.” Her voice was sweet but stern, and the cute nicknames almost made Juvia smile. She looked down at the blonde, wide eyes framed with tears. 

“Juvia ruins everything.” It was a whisper, frail and broken and torn from a part of herself that she tries so hard to suppress. It just isn’t always possible. Especially when Lucy has been planning their first date for weeks, and it’s raining so hard they won’t be able to do it, and it’s all Juvia’s fault-

“This doesn’t change anything, we can still easily have our date!” Lucy’s voice was as high and full of optimism as usual, and Juvia found herself blinking in earnest confusion.

“Juvia doesn’t understand how? She made it rain, so we can’t picnic by the river.” She sniffles in a gross fashion, and her cheeks instantly heat up as a result.

Lucy leans up and presses a deft kiss to Juvia’s cheek. When she pulls back, Juvia’s cheeks are warmer than before, and her heart is stuttering for a very different reason than before.

“Do you have any candles?” Lucy asks.

Juvia nods, guiding Lucy shyly into her apartment. After her and Gray had dramatically fell-through, Juvia had required a change of scenery and, as a result, moved from Fairy Hills and into a bottom-floor apartment in central Magnolia. It was only a short walk from Lucy’s. She isn’t crying anymore.

Her draws are messier than she remembers, and Juvia is so frantic in looking for them that she doesn’t notice what Lucy is doing behind her. When Juvia turns around, triumphant in her quest for candles, holders and a lighter, only to find Lucy already sat crossed-legged on her living room floor. A red and blue blanket was spread out, on top of which sat the wicker basket. A variety of cheese, sandwiches, cakes, fruits, chocolates and wine surrounded a single, thornless red rose in a mason jar. Juvia drew in her breath sharply, a new wave of guilt engulfing her when the extent Lucy had gone to for her had been fully realised.

“I only have these vanilla-scented tealights.” She mumbled, folding her legs under herself opposite Lucy. 

Lucy takes the small candles and lights them, circling five around the bottom of the rose. “That’s okay, vanilla can represent love.” She sighs in contentment, tracing a slender finger over the scarlet petals. “Love at first sight, devotion and desire.” Lucy muses aloud.

Juvia merely blinks in response, and Lucy laughs kindly.

“A red rose can mean a lot of things, one of which being ‘desire’. A rose without thorns can signify love at first sight, and a single rose of any colour can show a sincere devotion. My mother used to love flower arranging, and I guess I retained some of what she told me.” Lucy explains, shrugging in embarrassment that must have been contagious, because Juvia felt it as well.

“That’s beautiful… Thank you for sharing it with me.”

With no words being needed, Lucy merely smiled at the blue-haired woman, glancing idly over her shoulder and at the window behind Juvia.

“You’re not nervous anymore.” Lucy states happily, taking Juvia’s hand and rubbing a thumb over the soft skin.

“What makes you say that?” Juvia laughs. It’s absurd, because it’s entirely true; Lucy was like catnip to Juvia. Intoxicating, her affect was always calming and exciting. Juvia could not get enough.

“The rain, it’s stopped.” Lucy’s voice was low. Understanding, of course, because she was Lucy and Juvia was Juvia and it was probably inevitable that they would end up this way, with Lucy leaning over a basket of food that she had lovingly prepared, her mouth searching for Juvia’s. And Juvia meeting her halfway, eyes fluttering shut and heart flipping wildly in her chest.

She does not know how someone can understand her so thoroughly when, most of the time, Juvia does not understand herself. If it was anyone other than Lucy, Juvia might even be concerned over the matter. But her life is suddenly full of the sun, and Juvia can imagine all of the beautiful ways it is being reflected in Lucy’s hair. She knows it is too early to say it, but she thinks it ardently to herself anyway; Juvia is in love.

Thinking back to what she had thought earlier in that day, Juvia corrects herself: Lucy is like kind Midas. She is an ethereal being, who bathes everything she touches in golden starlight. Juvia is happy to remain in that enchanting world for as long as Lucy will have her. With their lips moving slowly together and Lucy’s hand rubbing circles into Juvia’s jaw, Juvia knows that Lucy will be more than happy to have her as well.


End file.
